mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Seeds of the Past
300px|thumb The Seeds of the Past — dwuczęściowa piosenka, czwarta w szóstym sezonie. Śpiewa ją Applejack w odcinku "Opowieść o serdeczności", gdy odgrywa rolę ducha minionych świąt Wigilii Serdeczności oraz Starlight Glimmer, która wciela się w rolę Snowfall Frost. Wszystko to dzieje się w opowieści Twilight Sparkle. Opis Piosenkę rozpoczynają fanfary, które przenoszą nas do właściwego utworu, mocno inspirowanego muzyką country. Wykorzystano w nim instrumenty charakterystyczne dla tego gatunku, banjo i gitarę akustyczną, łącząc je z orkiestrowym podkładem. W drugiej części piosenki na pierwszy plan wysuwają się instrumenty dęte i smyczkowe. Piosenkę kończą stonowane dźwięki gitary i skrzypiec. Jest to solowy utwór Applejack z fragmentem tekstu zaśpiewanym przez Starlight. Piosenka opowiada o tym, jak wielki wpływ na teraźniejszość mają decyzje podjęte w przeszłości. Tekst (wersja polska) |śpiewany = Anna Sochacka Klaudia Kuchtyk |muzyka = Daniel Ingram Caleb Chan (orkiestracja) |tekst = Michael Vogel }} Część 1 }|część1| :minionej Wigilii Serdeczności ::Inny jest świat, gdy lat masz mało ::Wydaje ci się, że problemów brak ::I z ziarenka malutkiego ::Wyrastasz pod niebo ::I nagle jesteś duża tak ::A każda twa decyzja wagę ma ::Bo kształtuje twoją duszę, twoje "ja" ::Cofnijmy się trochę, bo wspomnienia są w nas ::Zobaczmy, co przyprószył już czas :Och, patrz, jaka byłaś słodka. I wcale ci nie przeszkadzało Święto Serdeczności. ::Wspomnienia sprzed lat ::Nie miną ot tak ::Czy widzisz, jaka byłaś tam? ::Wspomnienie ma moc ::Obserwuj więc to ::I spróbuj znów poczuć ten stan}} Część 2 }|część2| :minionej Wigilii Serdeczności ::Cóż to za pech ::Słowa przykre ::Stoisz tam i nie wiesz, co ma być ::Tak bezradna ::Nadzieja już żadna ::Postanawiasz, by inaczej żyć ::I wtedy właśnie się zaczęły waśnie ::Postawiłaś gruby mur, zamknęłaś się ::Stałaś się kucykiem, którym jesteś dziś ::I ten czar, który rzucić chcesz ::To przeszłość twoja, wiesz :Frost ::Wspomnienia sprzed lat ::Nie miną ot tak ::Ten ból ciągle serce rwie :minionej Wigilii Serdeczności ::Wspomnienie ma moc ::I męczy cię to ::To święto jest trudne, ja wiem}} Tekst (wersja angielska) |śpiewany = Ashleigh Ball Kelly Sheridan |muzyka = Daniel Ingram Caleb Chan (orkiestracja) |tekst = Michael Vogel }} Część 1 :minionej Wigilii Serdeczności ::As a young thing, life sure is something ::You go making choices large and small ::Always growing like a seedling ::And playing is like dreaming ::And before you know it, big and tall ::And every little bitty choice you make ::Sends you down a path to who you are today ::So let's take a little trip down memory lane ::And see just what the past has to say :Aw, look how cute you were. Looks like you're not too upset it's Hearth's Warming Eve either. ::The seeds of the past ::They grow pretty fast ::Just look at who you were back then ::The seeds, as they grow ::Look what they can show ::Reveal the truth time and again Część 2 :minionej Wigilii Serdeczności ::Then some distress ::Words so careless ::Standing there, you don't know what to do ::Feeling helpless ::You can't make it hurt less ::So you go and change your point of view ::And in that moment, though you didn't know it ::Your defenses set up walls you built to last ::Leading to the pony you've become today ::And the spell you're about to cast ::It all comes from your past :Frost ::The seeds of the past ::We grow up so fast ::Some hurts never go away :minionej Wigilii Serdeczności ::The seeds, as they grow ::This we can't let go ::All tied to this one holiday en:The Seeds of the Past (part 1 & 2) Kategoria:Piosenki z 6 sezonu